


I have nothing

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: I have nothing but you [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор:</b> riverinwinter<br/><b>Фэндом:</b> One Direction<br/><b>Рейтинг: </b> NC-17<br/><b>Жанры:</b> Слэш, Ангст<br/><b>Саммари:</b> последний первый раз</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have nothing

_У меня ничего нет._ Я жалок. Убог. Глуп.

Я был слишком самонадеянным. Слишком упёртым. Шёл вперёд, наступал на чувства, ломал правила. Терпел, когда было больно. Сжимал зубы, но терпел. Тёр пальцами глаза, пока они не становились красными, но не позволял себе плакать. Я считал себя мужчиной. Взрослым, сильным, смелым. Но на самом деле я лишь мальчишка… Который сам не знает, чего хочет. Который даже себе помочь не может.

Повторюсь, я был чересчур самонадеянным. Даже в тот момент, когда преградил путь своему другу и положил руку ему на плечо. Когда сказал ему в глаза всё то, что чувствую. Когда признался в слабости. В любви. Когда пытался его поцеловать. И даже тогда, когда получил пощёчину. Я до последнего был уверен в его ответных чувствах. Какой же я дурак.

Позже он просил прощения за то, что ударил. Говорил, что не хотел, я вынудил. Сказал, что понимает. Что ожидал этого. Но не примет. Он любит другую. Он без ума от неё. Он хочется жениться. И однажды сделает это. А я развернулся и ушёл. В тот день, единственный день, я позволил себе плакать. Сжаться в углу спальни и вытаскивать из себя душу. В ту ночь, что пришла, как только я задремал, я понял, насколько я бесполезен. Безответственен. И бесконечно туп.

Всё было по-прежнему. Мы были лучшими друзьями. Ни он, ни я ни разу не заикнулись о том, что было. Это устраивало нас обоих, за исключением разве что того, что я был вымотан и истощён своими чувствами, а он был вполне здоров и бодр. Я снова терпел. Но уже не потому, что был упёртым болваном, а потому, что по-другому было нельзя.

А потом он сделал ход конём. Он пришёл в студию и сделал объявление. Он сделал предложение своей девушке. Шах и мат. Король повержен. Избит. Изранен. Мёртв. Не то, чтобы я очень переживал. Я знал, что это скоро случится. Просто я чувствовал, как смысл моей жизни постепенно утекает сквозь мои пальцы. И это было нормально. Я чувствовал себя хорошо. Вёл себя хорошо. Улыбался и делал всё хорошо. Потому что «так надо». Я не задавался вопросом, надо кому. Я снова сжимал зубы и выдавливал улыбку. Царапал ногтями ладони и думал о глупых бабочках. Чаще всего о мёртвых.

А сегодня мальчишник. Я уверен, парням очень весело в том клубе, что я для них выбрал. Не думаю, что кто-то задался вопросом, почему меня там нет. Это уже давно никого не интересует. Клубу я предпочёл мост. Я не настолько сумасшедший, чтобы бросаться вниз. Не настолько отчаянный, чтобы закончить так жизнь. Просто здесь дышится легче. Ещё и дождь зарядил… Вода – моя стихия. С ней куда легче. Если я просижу здесь всю ночь, то наверняка заболею. А тогда никаких концертов, записей и шоу. Тогда я должен буду решиться: быстро выздороветь или вылететь из группы. И я решу. О да, я решу.

Я сижу у самого края, свесив ноги. Высоты я никогда не боялся, это глупо. Вода стекает по моей шее вниз, холодит живот, ноги, ступни. Я весь уже будто наполнен этой жидкостью. Я состою из неё. Кажется, что солнце выйдет, и я испарюсь. Не замечаю людей, идущих мимо. Им всё равно. Мне тоже. Не замечаю и машин, проносящихся мимо. Они не имеют значения. Я настолько невнимателен, что даже пугаюсь, когда чувствую ладонь на плече. Поднимаю глаза и вижу небо. На любимом лице. Живые глаза устремлены куда-то мне в душу. Они, кстати, напоминают мне пасмурное лондонское небо, поэтому и такое сравнение. Очень метафорично. Я просто поэт.

Он, тем временем, садится рядом и так же свешивает ноги. На меня не смотрит, взгляд устремлён куда-то вдаль. Мне вроде бы даже интересно, почему он здесь. Он должен веселиться. Но он будто мысли читает и отвечает на мой незаданный вопрос:  
\- Я всегда считал, что должен провести этот день с тем, что потеряю.

Я не нахожу, что ответить.

\- И только сейчас понимаю, как неправ я был. У меня мог быть не один месяц. Но теперь есть только один день. Точнее даже вечер, - он продолжает сверлить взглядом горизонт, не удостаивая меня даже кивком. Будто и не мне говорит.

Я снова упрямо молчу. Я не понимаю ни слова из его речи.

-Я влюблён, Гарри, - он, наконец, поворачивает голову и смотрит в глаза.

-Я знаю.

Но он будто не замечает моего ответа и продолжает:  
\- В одного прекрасного человека. Он похож на персонажа из мультика. Такой же глупый иногда. Смешной. Смелый, - он совершенно точно знает, о чём говорит. И это не Элеонор. – Он говорил мне когда-то, что любить – это отдавать всего себя. Я не верил. Я и сейчас не верю. Потому что человек, которого я люблю, никогда не будет со мной. Потому что завтра я женюсь.

Я молчал. Конечно, я понял. Только идиот бы не въехал. Но это не то, что я хочу слышать. Точнее, я вообще ничего не хочу больше. Но он другого мнения.  
\- Гарри, есть один вечер. И больше не будет никогда. Ты будешь со мной? – он кладёт свою ладонь поверх моей руки и сжимает.

Я сглатываю. Это слишком заманчиво. Сдаться. Капитулировать. Без всякого боя. Вывесить белый флаг. А под утро получить полную разруху и запустение. Но я согласен. Ради нескольких часов счастья, которого не будет в любом другом случае. Я согласен. Киваю и отвожу взгляд.

Он берёт мою руку, едва касаясь пальцами. Медленно проводит ими вверх, доходит до локтя, двигает рукой в сторону и обнимает за талию. Садится ближе. Теперь глаза в глаза. Я ловлю своё небо, теряюсь в нём, погружаюсь целиком. Разглядываю, как в первый раз. Замечаю капельки синевы будто в глубине. Поражаюсь. Тону.

Он, наверное, занят тем же, потому что медлит, поглаживает спину большим пальцем, иногда забирается им под ремень джинсов, но не позволяет себе большего. Переводит взгляд с одного моего глаза на другой. Дышит. Чуть чаще, чем обычно. Холодно. Из его рта, как и из моего, вырываются лёгкие клубы пара, который сразу же развеивается дождём. Мы оба промокли насквозь. Оба замёрзли. Беззвучно трясёмся. Но разве это имеет значение?

Он накрывает мои губы своими через несколько минут зрительного контакта. Сначала будто пробует. Целует верхнюю губу, потом нижнюю, потом обе сразу. Поцелуи лёгкие и почти невесомые. Он пробует на вкус, на запах. Отстраняется и снова смотрит. Я чувствую это нутром, потому что мои глаза закрыты. Я стараюсь сохранить в себе эти прикосновения. Они – всё, что у меня останется потом.

Он больше не прикасается ко мне. Только прожигает взглядом. Я не могу больше смотреть и опускаю глаза. Устал. Я так устал. Но он не думает так. Берёт за руку, на этот раз уже смелее. Поднимает на ноги и куда-то ведёт. Нужно ли мне спросить у него, куда? Нет, вряд ли. Даже если он собирается убить меня в какой-нибудь подворотне, то пусть будет так. Я доверяю ему себя всего.

Через несколько кварталов мы заходим на заброшенную парковку. О да, мы совершенно одни. Наталкивает на мысли, но я их отгоняю. Незачем себя путать. Он, возможно, привёл меня сюда совсем с другими намерениями. Он ведёт меня к машине. Она у него большая. Почти что такая же, как и у меня. По-моему, отличный выбор. Всем бы такой вкус… Мои мысли заполняются марками машин, глупыми людьми и их не менее глупым выбором. Я почти не замечаю, как он открывает заднюю дверь и вталкивает меня внутрь. Сам оказывается сверху и почти придавливает к сидению. Я не сопротивляюсь. А нужно? Нет, вряд ли. Поэтому лишь откидываю голову назад, когда он проводит языком по моей шее вниз. А затем возвращается по тому же пути, только с поцелуями. Невероятный. Всепоглощающий. Единственный. Луи. Луи. Луи.

Его руки бродят под моей футболкой. Точнее говоря, он пытается её от меня отлепить. Она мокрая, тяжёлая и холодная. Его не лучше, но он сначала хочет снять мою. И через пару минут возни он получает желаемое. От подступающего холода я сжимаюсь. Начинаю мелко дрожать. Он замечает и начинает водить ладонями по всему телу, разгоняя кровь. И он чертовски прав, потому что буквально через минуту всё моё тело горит от его прикосновений.

Не хочу оставаться в долгу. А если точнее, то хочу поскорее дотронуться до желанного тела. Тяну влажную ткань вверх, стараюсь изо всех сил снять её быстро. Но ничего не получается, она застревает на его плечах. Он выдаёт несколько грубых слов и сам кое-как выбирается из кошмарной футболки. А я не могу удержаться и резко выдыхаю. Видел его тело множество раз, но не так близко, не так горячо, всё было не так. Мне очень не терпится, поэтому приподнимаюсь и целую его ключицы. Сначала левую, а потом правую. Провожу языком вниз до соска, слегка покусываю его, сжимаю губами, облизываю. Перехожу на другую сторону и делаю то же самое. Не могу удержаться от того, чтобы спуститься ещё чуть ниже и обвести языком впадинку пупка. Я мог бы пойти и дальше, но его руки удержали меня. Он снова положил меня лопатками вниз и практически лёг сверху.

Его губ было слишком много. Казалось, что они везде. Сначала на шее, плечах и ключицах. Он обводит языком каждую татуировку. Каждую буковку. Каждый малюсенький символ. Я будто умираю в его руках. Стоны кажутся неприличными и гадкими, я стараюсь держать их при себе и не портить такой потрясающий момент. Но в тот же момент, когда я закусываю ребро ладони, чтобы приглушить звуки, Луи поднимается снова к моим губам и шепчет:  
\- Убери руку.

\- Я…

\- Убери. Я хочу слышать. Я хочу помнить, - и я слушаюсь, опускаю руку ив тот же момент выгибаюсь и издаю те непонятные звуки, что так давно рвутся из меня, потому что его рот делает что-то совершенно непристойное с моими сосками.

Когда его прохладные пальцы забираются под мои джинсы, я вздрагиваю. Прикрываю глаза и глубоко дышу. Пока могу. Потому что в следующий момент я перестаю чувствовать штаны на себе. Впрочем, как и трусы. И уже через секунду тёплое дыхание касается головки моего члена. Он уже давно стоит колом, это так очевидно, но, кажется, Луи собирается делать что-то ещё. Хочет проверить меня на стойкость? Так вот не стоит, я слабый. Его прикосновения сводят меня с ума. Его рот восхитителен на любом участке. Особенно там… Да, ох, д-даа…

Луи взял мой член в рот. Языком провёл вокруг головки, добрался до небольшой щёлки и слизнул неизвестно как державшуюся там капельку смазки. Меня будто током ударило, когда его язык там оказался. Тряхнуло так, что Луи поднял голову и посмотрел мне в глаза. И тогда я подумал, что теряю всякое самообладание. И сознание вместе с ним. Мой любимый, такой красивый, такой замечательный друг… Его губы слегка припухли, лицо покраснело, а глаза блестели. В его рту был мой член. И это… невыносимо. Чувствовать его там. Видеть его. И не кончить на месте. Луи, кажется, понял моё намерение, поэтому перехватил основание члена двумя пальцами. Опустил взгляд и сам опустился ниже. Я понял, что не могу больше терпеть, когда головка коснулась задней стенки его глотки. Я зарычал, цепляясь пальцами за волосы Луи, но тот даже не дёрнулся.

\- Лу, я прошу… Пусти, я не могу больше…

Вместо ответа он лишь помотал головой.  
\- Пожалуйста… О, чёрт… Луи! ЛУИ! Ааааааа! – я закричал, как безумный, когда мой друг разжал пальцы и выпустил член на свободу. Я начала кончать так неожиданно, что мне казалось, я куда-то проваливаюсь. Грудная клетка выгибается, а я больше не могу дышать. Перед глазами темнота, в лёгких нет воздуха, тело невесомое. Эйфория.

Когда я отошёл от произошедшего, Луи уже сидел на коленях в моих ногах и рылся в сумке. Секунда – и тайна раскрыта. Бутылочка со смазкой. Конечно. Он всё продумал. Это я не подготовился.

Я решил, что должен отблагодарить за такой превосходный минет. Поэтому попытался встать на колени и дотянуться до Луи. Но тот, увидев мои потуги, положил руки мне на плечи и легко, но твёрдо надавил на них. Я снова лёг на спину.

\- Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, расслабься.

Я лишь вздохнул. Будь по-твоему.

Ещё через секунду он наклоняется ко мне и снова целует. Сначала нежно, чуть сжимая мои губы своими, а затем всё более грубо и несдержанно. Врывается в мой рот, и я чувствую его язык везде. Он не позволяет мне управлять, как я это обычно делаю с девушками. Всё берёт на себя. Даже мои тихие вздохи в тот момент, когда моего ануса касается его прохладный палец. Внутри я его почти не чувствую, это немного непривычно, но нормально. Луи добавляет второй палец и начинает немного растягивать вход в разные стороны. Это уже более чувствительно, но всё равно терпимо. При этом он ни на секунду не заканчивает меня целовать. Он чувствует. Чувствует меня. Каждое моё движение. Каждый вдох. Каждый стон. Он вбирает в себя. Учитывает. Ставит галочку. И в следующий раз делает ещё лучше.

Когда пальцы пропадают, я начинаю ёрзать по сидению. Холод касается моих гениталий, неприятно и как-то неуютно. Вижу, как Луи размазывает смазку по своему члену. Понимаю всё без слов, пытаюсь перевернуться на живот, чтобы потом встать на локти и колени. Но он не позволяет.

\- Я хочу видеть твоё лицо. Не двигайся.

И он поднимает и слегка раздвигает мои ноги. Мне страшно? Да, очень. Но это Луи. Это то, чего я так давно хотел. Я плюю на всё. Бывало и хуже. Теперь нужно сделать всё, как раньше, то есть сжать зубы и терпеть.

\- Будет больно, - он смотрит прямо в глаза.

Я не дурак. Я знаю. Киваю. И он считает это сигналом к действию. Чувствую, как его головка проскальзывает внутрь. Не так уж и больно, как говорят. Можно терпеть. Тем более для любимого человека. Тем более в последний раз. Он проникает глубже, при этом поглаживая мою коленку. Я кладу руку на его и сжимаю пальцы. Мне лишь нужно больше контакта с ним. Ещё больше. Он понимает, переворачивает ладонь и переплетает наши пальцы. Входит ещё глубже. И ещё.

Я издаю глубокий стон и закрываю глаза. Луи начинает двигаться. Сначала это медленный и размеренный темп. Но как только я теряю контроль и начинаю бесстыдно стонать, он не сдерживается и начинает буквально вдалбливаться в меня. Вжимать в сидение. Я не слышу почти ничего с его стороны, но знаю, что это должно быть офигенно хорошо. Лучше всего на свете. И, когда я собираюсь кончить, он шепчет мне:  
\- Ещё немного. Я хочу, чтобы мы… сделали… это… вместе… Потерпи.

Я снова сжимаю зубы. Это невозможно прекрасно. Горячо. Внутри так невозможно тепло, так тесно, так много всего. Я не могу больше ждать, возбуждение граничит с болью. Сдерживаюсь из последних сил, из глаз текут слёзы, которые я не могу остановить. Давай же, милый, давай…

И вот это происходит. Он кричит «Давааааай!» и кончает. Я отпускаю себя и хриплю что-то матерное, но такое приятное. Ещё один оргазм. Ещё один момент прекрасного. Я понимаю, что никто никогда в моей жизни не дарил мне такого чувства. Такого сильного. Необъяснимого. Потрясающего.

Я без сил. Луи ложится рядом, обнимает меня за талию, прижимает к себе. Стирает слёзы с щёк, шепчет что-то вроде «прости меня». Достаёт откуда-то куртку и укрывает нас обоих. Его тихое и уже размеренное дыхание где-то около моей шеи. Рука на животе. Ноги переплетены с моими. Это не продолжится долго, но это есть сейчас.

\- Я отвезу тебя домой, - я киваю на это. – Позже.

Я целую его в макушку. Этот момент – всё, что у меня есть. Завтра у него свадьба. Он будет принадлежать другой. Она сделает его счастливым. Он построит семью. И своё будущее. А я навсегда останусь никем. Жалким глупым парнем, у которого _ничего нет._


End file.
